Destiny
by cartuneslover17
Summary: Ran away at age 13 to escape an arranged marriage, Destiny is now a grown American dentist who's just moved into town. There, she meets interesting people, especially a certain dental-themed adult villain. *CROSSOVERS!*
1. Chapter 1

**_There just aren't enough Knightbrace stories in here, or for the other villains for that matter. Everyone always so focused on Father! _**

**_By the way, please read my friend Trickquestion's story Toonbound. It features DUH, whom, if you've read my stories, you will like! ;D_**

**_Please read and review!  
_ _**

_She looked out through her balcony, enjoying the light breeze that had suddenly came despite the heat of the day..._

_Kismat smiled as she removed her headwrap, allowing her long black hair to flow freely. The privacy of her small quarters was the only place had to allow the freedom of her hair without some stupid piece of cloth covering it. Her father would be furious if he saw her without her headwrap, maybe even beat her._

_As he had done many times._

_"Kismat!" Yelled the angry voice she knew for the last twelve years of her life._

_The young girl quickly placed back on headwrap, nearly having a piece of her hair fall out of place Finally, she tied had her head completely wrapped and hurriedly turned from her balcony toward the center of her room, just in time as her father stormed through her door._

_"Yes, father?" She asked politely, fearfully looking up into his cold, beady eyes._

_"You!" He spat. "Join your brothers for dinner at once!" And with that said, he grabbed her arm and jerked her out of her room, dragging her to the dining room where her four brothers were already eating._

_Kismat bowed to her father, despite the pain she felt in her arm, then sat down. She watched as her brothers ate like kings._

_Her father treated them like kings...while he treated her like garbage. _

_For twelve years since she had been born had Kismat endured this unfairness. And why? _

_Because she was a girl._

_Though her father was satisfied with four sons that could continue one the generations of more males, he was extremely angered to have a daughter. And he let her know every day of her life how much he wished she was never born._

_Kismat was used to his abuse...but she yearned to be loved._

_Her brothers were no better. Instead of treating her as their sister, they treat her as their servant, ordering her around. She pretty much did the cleaning around the house while her brothers played and be merry._

_Kismat picked at her food. Ironically, though she was Indian, she was getting sick of her cultural food. She wanted what her religion forbid her to eat._

_"May we have meat next supper?" She asked innocently._

_Her brothers immediately stopped eating, as all eyes turned to her. Suddenly, Kismat regretted her request as her father's eyes bore into her like a knife._

**_SLAP!_**

_Another bruise to add to the many ones she had endured over the years. Kismat did her best not to cry as she rubbed her aching cheek as she gazed at her fuming father._

_"You ungrateful good-for-nothing!" He shouted as he pointed a finger at her. "I give you food! You don't like!"_

_"I do like the food!" She retorted, her voice feeling heavy with wanting to cry. This was a lie. She hated the food. "But I though maybe we could-"_

_"Stupid girl..." One of her brothers muttered. "We don't eat meat, remember?"_

_Kismat felt even more humiliated as she shrank in her seat. "I'm not hungry..." She muttered before she got down from her seat._

_"Good!" Her father yelled as she retreated back to her room. "You're too fat anyway!"_

_More pain...it was far worse than that slap._

_Kismat hurried to her room, quietly closing the door behind her. She wished she could just slam it to calm her frustration but she didn't want to infuriate her father even more. She ran to her bed and cried._

_It wasn't fair! Why did they treat her like this? Why couldn't they love her?_

_Her mother died giving birth to her, but even though Kismat never knew her, she could imagine her mother trying to reason with her tyrannic father. Kismat wished she were dead like her mother, then she would be free, and away from her cruel life._

_But the worse was yet to come...  
__

_It was Kismat's thirteenth birthday, and the young girl walked through the city square, smiling for the first real time in weeks. This was her birthday present to herself, walking without being ordered around, buying a sweet date or two._

_Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks as she spotted a familiar figure in the distance. Her father._

_Immediately, the young girl hid behind a wall, not daring to face the wrath of her father for being out in public without his permission. She stood in the shadows as she walked around where hers father stood. But curiosity got the better of her as she became attuned to the conversation her father was having with another man._

_"50,000,000 Rupee..." The old man told her father as he folded his arms. "My final deal."_

_Kismat saw the gleam in her father's eye before he offered his hand to the old man. "Done. You'll have my daughter by the end of the week after her thirteenth birthday."_

_"Oh, gracious man, I thank you!" The old man told him gratefully. "She is very beautiful. And will make an excellent wife to me."_

_Kismat nearly stumbled as soon as she heard those words. Wife?_

_Then she realize something: Her father had sold her to be married._

_Kismat, overwhelmed as is, clutched her aching heart, tears running down her cheeks. She didn't stay to hear the rest as she ran off, towards home.  
__

_That night, Kismat paced back an forth in her room, recalling the day's events earlier._

_Married...she was being arranged to be married. To an old man! She cringed at the thought that she, barely an adult, was going to be the wife of a man who was old enough to be her grandfather._

_"Kismat?" It was rare to hear her father's voice so calm. He entered her room and gazed at her, an excited smile on his face. "You will be be meant for something afterall!" He clasped his hands together. "I've found you a husband! A rich one!"_

_Kismat just stared at him. "But..." She stopped, afraid of what her words would create._

_Her father raised an eyebrow. "But what?" When she said nothing, he grabbed her shoulder and shook her. "Answer me!" Again, the same anger he always had._

_Finally, she took a deep breath and spoke. "But I don't even love him..." She said, her voice barely above a whisper. "I don't even know him..."_

_"Bah!" Her father scoffed angrily before shoving her back. "What does love have to do with money?" He glared down at her. "Your brothers have all married, and look how they have turned out!"_

_"But...but...!" She stuttered. "I have dreams! Plans for my future!"_

_Her father just shook his head at him. "Dreams are nothing, Kismat..." He told her coldly. "And your future has already been provided for you..." He jabbed a finger at her. "Remember what your name means..."_

_Kismat averted her eyes._

_"It means 'destiny'," he told her. With that said, he walked out of her room, slamming the door behind him._

_Kismat just stood there...her hope shattering to a million pieces._

_She ran toward her balcony and cried to the midnight air, wailing and pleading, wishing to be taken away from what lied ahead for her._

_She didn't want a life with some wealthy old man. Money meant nothing to her. She dreamed of going to America...to be a dentist, maybe even raise a family with someone she would actually love._

_But no...her father took all that away._

_"Mama..." She pleaded to the sky, raising a hand up, as if hoping her mother's spirit would come down and take it. "Please, help me..."_

_Suddenly, up in the blue sky...there appeared a star._

_It twinkled, forming the only bit of light in the darkness of everything surrounding Kismat. It differed greatly in the sky, without a care in the world, taking pride in its unique form without any regret. Free..._

_And suddenly, Kismat realized what she had to do.  
__

_ Kismat woke up as soon as she heard the plane's engine die down. She yawned and stretched, as she gazed out her plane window._

_She had boarded the next plane for America._

_It had not been easy. She stole a great amount of money from father, snuck down from her balcony, and ran down the dangerous streets of her village, until finally, she arrived at the airport and took the cheapest plane heading for the U.S., leaving behind everything. Her home, her family..._

_But what she really left behind: most of her hair._

_Kismat ran a hand down her now shoulder-length hair. Since she was going to go to America, she was going to abandon that stupid headwrap and all the rules saying that a woman was to hide her hair. Before she ran off, she took a kitchen knife...and she cut off some of her hair. Then she left it in front of her father's bedroom, which was more powerful than what words she could give him._

_For the first time in a long time, she smiled._

_"You have now arrived in Quahog, Rhode Island," the woman on the speaker announced._

_Finally, the plane landed, and Kismat took her first step into America.  
__

_The young girl's eyes widened as she gazed about this new place. The buildings, the people, the food..._

_Her stomach growled. Kismat had not eaten anything since she ran away from home, and her money was very low, not enough to even buy a muffin from a cafe._

_Suddenly, something caught her eye. She approached a nearby telephone pole, which had a paper stapled to it. It said 'Maid Needed'._

_If Kismat was going to get money to feed herself as well as pursue her dentist dream, then she had to do what she had always done back in India._

_Clean.  
__

_"I'm coming!" Mrs. Bonnie Smiles called as she walked across the marble floors of her home toward the door._

_Finally she opened it and there stood Kismat, trying to look professional despite holding a raggy sack behind her back._

_The woman smiled down at the young girl. "Hello, little girl..." She greeted. "Are you selling cookies?"_

_"No, ma'am," Kismat shook her head, trying her best at English. "I am here for the job." And she showed her the flyer._

_The woman raised an eyebrow. A little girl? Asking for a job?_

_"How old are?" She asked carefully._

_"Thirteen," Kismat responded._

_Mrs. Smiles bit her lip. then she opened the door and motioned for Kismat to enter. "Come in, come in. Let's have some tea, shall we?"_

_Mrs. Smiles and her husband Andy sat at their patio, watching as Kismat ate another cookie. They could tell the young girl was trying to be polite while deep down she was famished and tea just wasn't enough._

_"So, sweetie..." Mrs. Smiles began softly. "What is your name?"_

_Kismat coughed before swallowing. "My name is...my name is Kismat."  
__

_5 years later..._

"And this special award goes to our most academic student of James Woods Regional High..." The principal announced proudly. "Who's now graduated top of her class...Destiny Smiles!"

And the audience clapped as Destiny walked up to her principal and shook her hand, flashing a bright smile to the crowd. She spotted her parents in the crowd, her mother creating a waterfall of tears as she and her father clapped.

Five years ago, when Destiny first stepped into America, into their lives, they had immediately loved her as soon as they met her. And Destiny immediately knew she could trust these loving people, and had told them her secrets as well as her arranged marriage. They sympathized her, calling her a very brave girl. A brave, smart, beautiful girl...

And a month after she came to Quahog, they adopted her.

It had been complicated, considering Destiny was still an illegal immigrant, but with a lot of papers signed as well as a lot of money spent, they were finally her parents. They always wanted children, but they were unable to. They loved Destiny with all their hearts, and they encouraged her to follow her dream.

For the last five years since she came here, the now young woman had made a lot of changes for herself, starting with her name. She abandoned 'Kismat', and took in the English term 'Destiny', which she chose on account of Destiny's Child was her favorite group. She converted herself to Christianity; she ate meat now, and a lot of it though it never effected her weight. With that came a change of voice as her Indian accent died down and was replaced with a typical American woman accent. Then she went to school, working her way up to being one of James Woods High's most gifted students.

Now here she was. Graduating. Heading for college and pursuing her dream to become a dentist.

"Hey, what about me?" Destiny turned to see an incredibly obese man with glasses bound up the steps and glare at the principal. "I've been here longer than anybody! Where's my award?"

The principal groaned. "Peter Griffin...why are you still here? You already graduated...again...finally." She muttered under her breath.

"I never got what Indian lady over there got!" He whined, pointing at Destiny's award.

"Peter..." the principal sighed. "You're over-aged and already got just a diploma."

"Oh, just because Smiley's young doesn't mean I can't get what she got?" Peter demanded.

"Someone take this retard away?" The principal shouted.

"Hypocrites!" Peter shouted as two officers dragged him off.

Destiny just shook her head. The wind blew and she smiled as it ran through the locks of her hair.

It was kept short.

"Congrats, honey!" Her mom said before hugging her daughter as soon as the ceremony ended and everyone was leaving.

"Thank you, mom," Destiny, accepting the bouquet of flowers her father handed her.

"I'm so proud of our little girl," Mr. Smiles said as he embraced his adopted daughter. "Just as I'll be proud of her sister or brother."

Destiny gave him a confused look. "Sister or brother?" She repeated. "Dad, what are talking about? I'm an only child. If I was having a sibling than mom would be..." Suddenly, her eyes widened. And she wheeled toward her mother, who placed a hand over her stomach.

"It's finally happening," her mother said tearfully.  
_

_6 years later..._

Destiny smiled as she stood onstage with the other students, all dressed in their best evening attire as the audience clapped her them.

"Behold..." The announcer said as she motioned to them. "Our future dentists..."

Destiny, hard as she tried, couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face as she clapped her herself.

She did it. She finally did it. She was now a dentist.

She smiled at the crowd, at three faces in particular. Her mother, her father...

...and her sister, Molly.  
_

"Get away from me!" Destiny groaned as she walked down the street, holding her purse close to her.

"Oh, come on!" A man with black hair and a red Hawaiian shirt begged as he walked beside her. "I'm horny here! You're a doctor! Your body will cure me!"

"I'm a dentist, moron!" Destiny shouted before she finally came across her neighborhood.

"Dang, for an Indian chick you really got a lot of sass!" The man shouted. But he nearly lost his breath when he came face-to-face with the barrel of a shotgun.

"Get out of my property, Quagmire!" Her father told him angrily. "Get away from my daughter!"

"Damn it!" The man known as Quagmire shouted before he ran off.

"Thanks, dad..." Destiny smiled at him before her father placed his gun away and they both walked through the gate toward their estate.

"That was Glenn, wasn't it?" Mrs. Smiles asked as she turned from the television. He gazed at Destiny. "He snuck a look at your chest again?"

"Nearly touched my butt!" Destiny groaned.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!"

All eyes turned to see Molly, her clothes drenched and her hair messed up. She was crying.

"Oh, my God!" Mrs. Smiles cried before she and her husband rushed to their youngest daughter. "What happened to you?"

"That mean Peter Griffin guy!" Molly sobbed. "While I was selling cookies, he asked for Fudge Chips but I didn't have any! I gave him Coconut Yummers, but then that made him angry...!" She sobbed between breaths. "He took a hose and..." And she immediately started sobbing.

"That overgrown piece of..." Mr. Smiles muttered angrily. "I'm calling the police!"

"Honey, you know that officer Joe person was probably in on it as well..." His wife told him. "He's under the bad influence of that Griffin man!"

"I can't have my daughters being treated like garbage!" Her husband roared. "And living in a place filled with all these...Nazis!"

"What are we going to do then, dad?" Destiny asked as she held her sobbing sister close.

Suddenly, Mr. Smiles had an idea.  
_

"Don't let him drill my teeth!"

Candy let out an annoyed groan as he shrugged to Dr. Sigmund Teef. The dentist sighed as he tried to calm the screaming boy down.

"It's alright, lad," he assured him. "Mr. Jelly is my assistant, not the maniacal dentist character that always terrorizes you."

"He's going to brush me teeth any second!" The boy wailed.

Sigmund looked to Candy, and gave him a nervous smile.

"I'm out..." Candy said before he made his way out the door.

Finally, after nearly twenty minutes, the boy who had been screaming and crying earlier walked out of the office, smiling. "Bye, Dr. Teef!"

"Goodbye, Lucky!" The dentist said as he waved. "And remember, brush after ever meal." He looked to see his assistant leaning agains the wall, a look of frustration clear across his face.

"I'm always getting this with the kids..." His assistant muttered. "Especially from Kids Next Door operatives..."

"Now, now, Candy..." Sigmund assured him. "It's not like every one of my clients are kids. Remember, adults, too!"

"Yeah, yeah..." The man sighed as he adjusted his glasses before wriggling his mustache.

"Well, your shift's over," Sigmund announced as he checked his watch. "See you tomorrow!" And he gave his assistant a friendly pat on the back.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow..." Candy muttered before he was out the door of the dental building.

Finally, as soon as he was out of that building, Candy jumped high into the air before landing on a nearby roof. Then he pulled over his face a purple mask. Then placed on a special retainer.

"Time to take down bad oral hygiene," he said as he hopped from one roof to the other.  
_

_2 hours later..._

"Thank you so much again, Dr. Teef!" Destiny exclaimed as she exited out of the building.

"My pleasure, Ms. Smiles! He called back. "Remember! Monday!"

"I will!" She responded with excitement as she walked down the street, purse hanging from her arm.

Having just moved to Cleveland, Ohio, Destiny gazed about her new surroundings. She was so distracted by all the new sights-

-suddenly, a thief bumped into her, swiping her purse.

"Hey!" Destiny shouted as she fell to the ground. She watched as the thief began to run off.

Until a mysterious figure tackled him to the ground.

Destiny, still on the floor, cringed as she saw the thief's impact against the hard concrete. She never saw her hero's face, his back turned to her. But she noticed he was wearing a blue jumpsuit of some kind with purple gloves and boots. Finally, she watched as the figure picked up her purse from the now unconscious thief and walked over to her. Destiny finally saw his face.

And it held a _huge _retainer.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly as he knelt before her. "Uh, here's your purse..."

Destiny gratefully took it back. She looked up at the man once more. He was quite an interesting sight to see...he almost reminded her of Spider-Man or even Batman. Though his attire was incredibly surprising, she could see in his eyes that he meant no harm.

"T-thank you..." She managed to say.

The person gave her a smile, which was quite interesting considering he wore a retainer. "Well, uh, take care..." He said as he stood up, not before helping her up. Then he was about to walk away.

"Wait!" Destiny called as she rushed over to him.

"Yes?" The person asked, slightly surprised.

Destiny gave him a gentle smile. She extended her hand to him. "I'm Destiny."

The person looked toward her hand, then at her. Then he smiled again, before taking her hand and shaking it. "I'm Knightbrace."  
_

**_If you've watched Operation: TEETH then you know who Dr. Sigmund Teef is._**

**_And yes, I've given Knightbrace the irony of a name known as 'Candy'. Candy Jelly, get it? :D_**

**_50,000,000 Rupee is $1,103,265...but we all know Destiny is worth WAY more than that!_**

**_By the way, don't think you don't know what show the fat guy as well as the pervert hitting on Destiny came from. ;D_**


	2. Chapter 2

Knightbrace casted a glance toward the woman walking beside him as they pursued down the street with no mind to exactly where they were going. She was just grateful he had saved her purse and immediately she wanted to know him more.

And why he was dressed in such an outfit.

"So let me get this straight..." Destiny began as she slung her purse over her shoulder. "You say you're an adult villain and your organization battles some other organization called the Kids Next Door?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I don't blame you if you find it insane or unbelievable..." Knightbrace sighed. During their walk, he had explained his attire as well as what he does when he's not working. Desiring to strike up an interesting conversation, he, of course, told her everything that goes on in this town she had just moved to. "Say, where did you say you came from again?"

"Quahog, Rhode Island," Destiny replied.

Knightbrace's eyes widened a little. "Did you say Quahog?"

Destiny nodded, cocking an eyebrow at his surprise.

"You wouldn't, by any chance, be familiar with a Peter Griffin, would you?" He asked carefully.

"Oh, Peter Griffin!" Destiny scoffed. "He was one of the major reasons why I moved here! He trashed my little sister's lemonade stand!" She glanced at him. "You know him?"

"Know him?" Knightbrace gave a sarcastic laugh. "He and two of his friends had dumped bathroom garbage on people in this town a while back...while driving an airplane drunk."

Destiny gasped. Then her fists tightened. She muttered harsh words under her breath. She quickly regained herself and cleared her throat. "Hey, I'm sorry to hear that..."

"No, big..." Knightbrace waved it aside. "We banned him from this place."

"Thank, God..." Destiny said with a sigh of relief. She gazed once more at his interesting attire. She had to chuckle. "Look, I may not get exactly what is it about you 'adult villains'..." she raised both her fingers up to quote. "But hey, I'm still new here, I'm sure I'll learn over time..."

"I don't blame you if you never do..." Knightbrace said, rolling his eyes. But he smiled, nevertheless.  
_

Molly Smiles walked down the street of her new neighborhood, getting to know her knew surroundings. She then spotted a park nearby and, being the ambitious little girl she was, raced over and planted herself firmly on the swings. She sang to herself as she swung up and down, up and down...

Then the ground began to rumble.

"What the-?" Molly exclaimed.

Suddenly, something big, robotic, and monstrous emerged from the concrete ground.

It was a giant, caterpillar-like robot and it let out an ear-splitting metallic cry. Molly screamed as she quickly jumped out of her swing, though her legs felt like they were glued to the ground.

"Get down!"

Before Molly could turn to see who it was, she was pushed to the ground. Despite her fear, she grew furious for being face-first in the concrete. She quickly turned her head to see who had pushed her. He was a boy about her age, wearing a mysterious hat, matching cape and gloves; he also wore interesting goggles.

"Numbuh 13!" The young boy shouted as he turned his head. "It's all you!"

"You got it!" Shouted a nasal voice. Molly watched as a ten-year-old boy with glasses, braces, and untied shoelaces held out a weapon of some kind and rushed at the monster...though he was trying his best not to trip.

"I'm going to get him!" The nasal kid said. "Yup! Call me a hero because Numbuh 13 is going to attack a robot bug!" And he let out a nasal laugh.

Then he tripped over his own shoelaces.

The young boy protecting Molly grumbled under his breath for the boy know as Numbuh 13's clumsiness. Molly watched as Numbuh 13 lay sprawled on the floor, groaning over simple pain. Then the robot glared down at him...

"Oh, boy..." Numbuh 13 muttered fearfully. "Um...help?"

"Let's rock!"

Molly's ears became attuned to a strong, yet feminine voice. She looked up, but she could only see a shadow.

The shadow of the mysterious was quick as it charged at the monster at lightning speed. Jumping from one mechanical part to the other, it seemed to have dislocated every wire and bolt in the machine as its parts quickly dropped down.

Finally, the person held out a gun far more advanced than the little boy or the clumsy kid had. It shot out a few blasts of fiery red...chili?

It struck the dismembered robot...and the outer parts dropped in a heap, revealing a few teenagers in interesting garb...like mechanical bras.

"I hate you so much, Numbuh 2-Double-o-2!" Shouted one of the teens before she and the others pressed a button just above their bras.

"Better luck next time, Cree!" Molly looked up to see that the mysterious person was high above a playground tree, her entire figure hidden well behind the shadows.

The teen known as Cree let out a malicious snarl before she and her teammates abandoned ground and flew up into the sky with jetpacks that had produced themselves out of their mechanical attire.

"Wow, great job, Rocky!" The boy that had protected Molly exclaimed as he and Molly both stood up.

Finally, the mysterious person known as Rocky hopped from the tree and landed in front of everyone with grace. She flipped her long hair as she smiled at them...such a charming smile.

_Wow...she is pretty..._Molly thought. The little girl gazed at the older girl's features: long, black hair held back in a ponytail, eyes brown as chocolate, skin well-tanned...

"Hey, you," the girl known as Rocky greeted Molly with that same charming smile. "Sorry about that..."

"About what?" Molly asked, shaking from the events that just occurred.

"You know, Cree and her stupid teen ninjas attacking the playground and my boy Tommy pushing you into the dirt..." She gave Tommy a warning glance, but the little boy smiled nervously.

"Oh, that..." Molly chuckled nervously. "No big..." She chuckled nervously. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot," Rocky insisted.

"What is going on?" Molly asked in an exasperated tone.

Rocky and her teammates glanced at each other.

"I guess she didn't study like you did..." Numbuh 13 whispered to Rocky.  
_

"You don't have to take a look if you're not sure you can handle it..." Knightbrace said as he and Destiny continued walking down the street.

"Oh, I'm sure it's no biggie..." Destiny assured him. But deep down, she was worried out of her mind. If Knightbrace himself was this so-called 'adult villain' in costume, there would be others like him?

Knightbrace rolled his eyes. She seemed so sure of herself...which is why he decided for her to take a quick peak at the people he worked with before he completely dropped the subject and brought her home.

"Well, here is is..." Knightbrace said as he motioned to their destination.

"A cafe?" Destiny asked in a cool tone. She was expecting a huge building with robots guarding the place and a sign that said no kids allowed, considering they were in battle with the so-called 'Kids Next Door'.

"This isn't any ordinary cafe..." Knightbrace told her carefully. "It's the villain cafe. Where the sugar is unlimited even Stickybeard can have his share..."

"And who's Stickybeard?" Destiny asked carefully, raising an eyebrow at such a ridiculous name.

Knightbrace didn't answer, instead he just pointed toward the see-through window of the cafe. Destiny gazed inside.

She gasped.

So many villains...so many bright clothes...so much coffee and sugar in big servings...

She didn't have to ask Knightbrace again whom Stickybear was. Destiny caught a man with red facial hair and pirate attire pouring endless amounts of sugar into his small cup of coffee. His beard was covered with sweets...it was so _sticky._

Destiny turned away, eyes wide as plates. Did she just see...? Was it even possible...? What kind of place had she moved into?

"I said I don't blame you if you don't believe me..." Destiny glanced over at Knightbrace, who was giving her a cool smile despite wearing massive teeth gear.

"Honestly, I don't think I know what to believe..." Destiny said quietly.

"Well, I guess you wouldn't believe if I told you that my pal Lou is head of Evil Adult Industries," Knightbrace said with a light chuckle as he led her away and they continued walking.

"And what kind of adult villain is this Lou guy?" Destiny asked him carefully.

"Toilet-based."

_I am not in Kansas anymore..._Destiny thought incredulously.  
_

"Oh, wow!" Molly exclaimed as she raced around the flying vehicle of Rocky and her team. "Look at this! And check this out! Oh, what does this button do?"

"No!" Numbuh 13 exclaimed before he grabbed her hand so she wouldn't go near the red button. "That's the self-destruct button!"

Molly just blinked at him.

"Trust me, I know..." He told her carefully. "Thank goodness my leader is such a forgiving person." He let out a nasal laugh. He sighed as he gazed admiringly at the raven-haired girl at her leader's seat looking directly through ship's telescope.

Molly raised an eyebrow at the way Numbuh 13 was gazing at the person he called his leader...she had to admit, Rocky could attract a crowd if she wanted to.

"So..." She began. "Where are we going?"

"The best place that's out of this world..." Rocky said as she turned away from her telescope to smile at her. "The moon."

They had not been kidding about going to the moon as Molly gazed out the window and saw it up close and personal.

"What's that weird piece of stuff on top of it?" She asked.

"KND Moonbase," a voice told her.

Molly turned to see it was the boy who had protected her during that battle. He smiled at her.

"I know Rocky already introduced us..." He said with a slight blush to his cheeks. "But I'm Numbuh T, aka Tommy, or _The _Tommy." He offered his hand.

Molly smiled. "And you already know me as Molly Smiles." She shook his hand.

"We're here," Rocky called.

Tommy quickly let go of Molly's hand and took over the steering wheel once again as they neared the base. Soon, they landed inside the main entrance. Once the door of the ship opened, Molly stumbled out first.

"Wow..." She muttered as she gazed at her surroundings. "I wonder how astronauts never saw this..."

"It's called 'faking the moon landing'," Rocky explained to her as soon as they exited out of the ship.

"So..." Molly began as she turned to see Tommy standing next to her. "What does KND stand for again?"

"Kids Next Door," Tommy explained. "An organization where kids battle adult tyranny."

"You know, bad grown-ups..." Numbuh 13 told her.

"Bad adults, huh?" Molly reflected back on a certain fat man with glasses that destroyed her lemonade stand.

"NUMBUH 2-DOUBLE-o-2!" Shouted a shrill, demanding voice.

"Oh, geez..." Rocky sighed.

Molly watched as a fuming girl in a green sweater and yellow skirt marched toward them, particularly toward Rocky. Rocky stood her ground, not terrified or interested in the girl's ranting.

"You were suppose to be taking down Cree's defense robots!" She shouted.

Rocky sighed before flipping her hair. "I already did, Numbuh 86."

"There's more than one!"

"I know," Rocky said simply.

"What do you mean you knew?" The girl known as Numbuh 86 demanded.

"Dude, while I attacked Cree's robot at the park, I took my battle time to track a connection to all her other robots. Meaning, when I destroyed her, that set off a chain reaction of the other robots falling as well," Rocky said as she folded her arms.

Fanny said nothing, obviously defeated in the verbal battle. She continued glaring at her.

"Maybe you should see the KND handbook again, Fanny..." Rocky said before she brushed past her. The others followed her quickly, leaving Fanny to fume even more.

"Who was that?" Molly asked Tommy.

"Numbuh 86," Tommy told her. "Head of the Decomissioning Squad?"

"What's that?" Molly asked.

"A group that takes care of kids who become thirteen..." Tommy said quietly, not wanting to give the sad part away.

"So, Molly..."

Molly's ears perked up as she looked over at Rocky gazing over her shoulder, blinking her brown eyes.

Rocky just gave a charming smile to the young girl. "Are you in?"  
_

"Nice place," Knightbrace said as he gazed at the large house Destiny and her family had moved into.

"Thanks," Destiny said as she passed the gate and toward the door. She turned to see Knightbrace remained where he was, watching her enter safely into her home. "Oh, and thanks for, you know...helping out and everything."

"You're welcome," he said with a calm smile.

"Would you like to come in for some tea?" She offered, almost hopefully.

"Oh, no, that's okay," he shook his head. "I've got some business to take care of."

_Those people back at the cafe..._Destiny thought quickly.

"Yeah, okay..." She said, sounding a bit disappointed. "Still, it was really nice meeting you. Hopefully, I'll see you around again?"

"Oh, I'm sure of it," Knightbrace assured her, his cheeks becoming warm. He stood there for a few moments. "Well, bye!"

And with that, he immediately left her estate, leaving Destiny in wonder.

"What a nice yet unusual guy..." Destiny sighed before she entered her home.


	3. Chapter 3

"And next on our agenda: I'd like to thank Grandma Stuffum for the disgusting yet appetizing broccoli and cheese casserole at the banquet last week..." Father spoke at the meeting table for all adult villains to hear.

Knightbrace yawned as his legs rested cross-legged on the table. Sometimes these villains' meetings were so boring, especially when Father was the one hosting them. Yet it's still very surprising that the man in dark silhouette who had feared broccoli with a passion since childhood can actually stand up to eating it, with the addition that is was smothered in a heavy cheese sauce...

And it was thanks to one of the Toiletnator's adopted daughters.

Speak of the moron, the toilet-based villain whom was sitting beside Knightbrace raised his hand wildly in the air, begging to be called upon.

"Uh, yeah, Lou?" Father groaned, always annoyed by Lou's eagerness and child-like ambition.

"You think maybe now that you, Father, have grown a liking for broccoli with the addition of a cheese sauce over it..." Lou began. "Maybe now all us other villains could start eating healthy, like maybe...asparagus?"

All the other villains openly protested to such a request, and some were giving Lou a deadly glare, making him sink in his seat.

"For Pete's sake, Lou!" Mr. Boss grumbled. "This is vegetables you're talking about! Leave it to bratty kids to eat them, not us!"

"And your wife married you, why?" Knightbrace sighed as he rolled his eyes at Lou.

"Because she loves me for who I am!" Lou sang, almost rubbing it in Knightbrace's face. "And FYI, she adores the fact that I am 'so strong, so fit, so healthy' about eating nothing but veggies!"

"Man, she is a rare woman..." Knightbrace muttered under his breath. It was still so hard to believe that Mr. Boss's _boss_, attractive and intelligent as she was, would love and marry a moron like the Toiletnator.

"Further on..." Father went on, dropping the conversation for Lou's so-called request.

As Father continued on with the meeting, Knightbrace barely paid any attention at all. He slipped a hand into the pocket of his purple jumpsuit and pulled out his Blackberry phone. Satisfied that all the other villains were giving their full attention on Father, Knightbrace gave full attention to his photo box. Scanning through his pictures, he came across one.

It was a picture of Destiny's face earlier when she gazed into the window of the villains' cafe-before her huge 'what the heck' expression.

Knightbrace thought it would have been funny to take a picture of her as soon as she saw his villain buddies getting coffee and getting sugar rushed, yet for some reason he took the picture _before _her hilarious expression.

In the picture, she seemed calm, at peace...and though she wasn't exactly smiling, Knightbrace thought he saw a hint of bright whiteness shining from her barely opened mouth.

_I wonder if she has strong, white teeth..._Knightbrace pondered.

"Hey, Knighty!" Lou sang as he gave him a friendly slap behind his back.

Knightbrace nearly dropped his phone before he turned to glare at Lou. The toilet-based villain was out of his seat and so were the rest of the villains.

"Meeting's over!" Lou went on as he took out his phone. "Got to get home to my wife and kids! And you got to get home to your..." He gave a careful glance over at Knightbrace. "...flossing."

"Ouch, Lou," Knightbrace growled, giving him a warning glare.

"Seriously, you floss like all the time," Lou told him honestly. "I'm just saying!" And he raced out the door with the others.

Knightbrace checked his phone one last time, the picture of Destiny...

He shrugged and shut off his phone before he was out the door.  
_

Destiny held her purse close to her as she opened the door of her new house. Today would be her first day of her dentist job, as well as it was her little sister's first day of school. Molly told her she had already made new friends at the park, and that she would be having a lot of 'adventures' with them from now on. Molly especially kept rambling on about someone called The Tommy. Destiny was glad her little sister made new friends, nothing like those punk-ass kids who have learned the 'F' word before ABC's back in Quahog.

Their parents were out as well. Destiny had told them about almost having her purse robbed but then someone saved it for her. She never really got around to telling them it was a guy in a blue jumpsuit with major teeth gear. They would have thought she was insane.

She was thinking the same thing.

She still couldn't believe she had seen such people dressed as...well, dressed as something you would see in a cartoon!

Shaking the thought aside, she was out the door, and into her car. Destiny drove to Dr. Teef's dental clinic. There the dentist led her to her assigned room where her first patient was waiting.

"My assistant will be with you shortly, Dr. Smiles," Dr. Teef told her. "Take care and make sure she brushes her teeth." And with that said, he left the room.

Destiny smiled down at her patient. "So, what's you name again, little girl?"

"Kuki," the girl spoke in a loud Japanese accent, seemingly too happy.

Destiny smiled down at the incredibly-excited Asian girl before looking over her tools. "Alright, Kuki, I'm going to lay you back..." She turned the nozzle of a nearby canister before placing a breathing mask into Kuki for a few moments. "Alright, you may feel a bit drowsy, but it'll ease the pain..."

"Okay..." Kuki droned, feeling herself lured to near sleep.

As Destiny set right to work, there was a knock at her door.

"Hello," greeted a voice. Must be the assistant...

Destiny turned to greet the person, giving him a smile. And he gave her a look of shock in return...

Mr. Jelly blinked, his glasses nearly falling from his face as he looked at Destiny. "Oh, hi, Destiny..." He greeted quietly.

"Mr. Jelly, right?" Destiny asked him, having no idea who he actually was.

"Uh, yeah, that's me," he chuckled nervously.

"Cool, I'm going to need some assistance with Kuki here..." Destiny began as she looked over the Asian girl.  
_

Molly dashes across the arena as she just barely avoided being smashes by a robotic foot. She held her beginner's gun close to her, as she kept an eye out for more attacks.

"Molly, look out!" Rocky cried out.

Molly turned around just in time and made a giant leap before lasers fired at her. She landed on her stomach with a loud grunt. She quickly picked herself unto her feet and took out her gun.

She missed a few shots, but she managed to fire directly at the robotic machine. The machine malfunctioned for a few moments, then it finally collapsed into unto the ground int front of Molly.

Molly panted and she dropped her gun to the floor, happy her simulation was over with.

Rocky, Tommy, Numbuh 13, and Numbuh 60 came unto the arena; both Rocky and Numbuh 60 clapped in approval.

"You okay, Smiles?" Tommy asked as he watched worriedly at her tired figure.

"How do you guys keep up with this stuff in real life?" The little girl asked in exasperation.

"It's all in here, man..." Rocky told her with a charming smile before giving her heart a firm thumb with her fist.

"Numbuh 2-Double-o-2 here is our best operative," Numbuh 60 said before placing a hand on her shoulder. "She knows more KND history, combat, and news then any of us could have ever looked up on!" He gave Rocky a smile of admiration.

"Oh, Patton!" Rocky chuckled. She gazed at Molly. "You're doing great, Molly. Keep it up and you'll be in the KND faster than you can say 'California Girls Come Close from Coast to Coast'."

"California girls come close..." Numbuh 13 tried to saying to himself.

"My leader is totally right," Tommy added, smiling at Molly.

Molly blushed. After learning so much about the KND, she had made the quick decision to join. Kids back in Quahog were boring and no fun, but here, kids were being kids to extreme measures. Plus, Tommy seemed kind of cute...

"Thanks, guys..." Molly said quietly, pushing aside a strand of her blonde hair. "So, is it time for lunch?"

"I thought you'd never ask..." Rocky chuckled as she placed an arm around both her and Tommy. "Come on, sloppies on me..."  
_

"Well, that was easier than I thought..." Destiny chuckled as she watched the last child walk out of the room. She smiled to Mr. Jelly. "Thanks, uh...what's your name?"

Mr. Jelly gave her a nervous smile. "It's Candy..."

Destiny blinked. "Candy...Jelly?" She tried not to laugh.

"Yes, it's very ironic..." He rolled his eyes.

She looked at him in confusion. "How is it ironic?"

Suddenly, Candy realized his slip of the tongue. He sighed, glad that work was over for both of them today. "Destiny, you don't really know who I am, do you?"

"What do you mean?" She asked carefully. "Have we met somewhere before?"

"Well, yeah..." Slowly, Candy took out of his glasses to rub his forehead. "Although, I didn't look like this..."

That's when Destiny had a good look at his eyes. Where had she seen those eyes before...

Her eyes shot open. "Knightbrace?"

He gave a nervous chuckle. "I'm surprised you remember my villain name..."

"Oh, wow..." Destiny laughed. "An evil dentist villain and here you are as a dentist's assistant."

"Hey, just because I totally tried to ruin Sigmund in the past, he didn't put it against me when I applied for this job..." He said sternly, folding his arms in a pout.

"So the guy knows?" She asked, jabbing a thumb out the doorway.

"As well as almost every kid that's walked into this clinic today," he said with a sigh. "If you hadn't had them breath into this calm medicine, they would be screaming their heads off once I came in."

"You really are an dentist-themed adult villain..." Destiny said quietly.

"Wow, it took you this long to believe that, huh?" He chuckled.

"I'm starting to warm up to what I saw yesterday, to be honest..." She muttered under her breath.

Soon, they emerged out of the clinic together. Destiny watched from the corner of her eye as Candy took out something blue from his shoulder bag. She knew too well what it was...

"Playing villain again?" Shed teased.

"Well, I mostly wear this..." He said quietly as he removed the garment from inside his bag. He casted a nervous glance at Destiny. "You mind?"

"Hey, it's you," she told him nonchalantly. "This is America."

"Yeah, thanks," he muttered before he stepped into a dark hallway. A few moments later he emerged as Knightbrace, adjusting his teeth gear.

Destiny found herself unable to break away as she just kept staring at him...how the costume hugged his body and tightened around muscles she had never noticed before...strong legs...the whitest teeth he had ever seen...

She quickly shook her head as soon as he joined by her side once again and they continued down the street.

"Say, care to chat over coffee?" He asked after brief silence.

Destiny looked at him. Was he asking her out?

"Got your next file for you to look over and I'd sure like to discuss them with you..." He said as he took out a folder from his shoulder bag.

"Oh..." Destiny said, almost disappointed.

Soon, they were sitting outside a cafe, two steaming cups of coffee on their table. The file was right there on the table as well, but Destiny and Knightbrace never came to bring up the subject as they began chatting.

"So have you always been this way?" She asked Knightbrace. "Or what's the deal? Is this something totally Batman related or something?"

"No, not like the guys in DC comics..." He said. " I kind of adopted the getup after I got kicked out of Dentist school..."

Destiny stared at him. "Why did you get kicked out?"

"I, uh..." He said quietly. "I tried putting braces on babies..."

Destiny nearly choked on her coffee. "Braces? On babies?"

"See, that was the exact sane reaction my classmates gave me..." Knightbrace sighed.

"Well, it is kind of a nutso idea..." Destiny began quietly. "But kicking you out seems kind of harsh."

"Don't worry, I'm over it," he said. "Being a dentist's assistant is much better." He looked at her. "What about you? You've been dreaming of becoming a dentist since you were a kid?"

"Well, yes..." She said quietly. "...since I was thirteen." She strained on those words.

"Oh, thirteen, nice..." Knightbrace nodded, not catching the sudden change in her tone. "So tell me...were you born here or did you move from India?"

"I, uh..." Destiny's mind raced for a simple, easy, not-so-dramatic answer. "I was adopted."

Knightbrace's eyes widened a bit. "Oh...okay..."

"Trust me, people can already tell, judging by my parents and little sister..." She said with a light chuckle. "My dad use to be blonde until his hair turned white. My mom's brunette hair is slightly fading. My little sister, Molly, she's blonde..." She didn't dare ask him about his family, not sure if such a question was appropriate for a man such as him.

"Still, your folks sound like great people," he assured her. "Really, I think adoptions are the nicest thing in the world...at least a child gets a chance to have a family."

"You sound like you've had some experience with this," Destiny said carefully.

"Well, it's my buddy Lou," he said. "You remember? The guy whom I mentioned as a toilet-based villain?"

"Oh, right..." Destiny muttered.

"Well, he and his wife Cleo, they adopted like six kids."

"Six?" Destiny repeated with complete shock.

"Well, one of them was already Cleo's niece," he informed. "Man, Lou has one heck of a wife!"

"Uh, how hot are talking?" Destiny asked, slightly curious and nervous.

"Hot enough to bake cookies on," Knightbrace chuckled. "Any wonder she's a model?"

"Oh, a model..." Destiny muttered under her breath. She cleared her throat and smiled politely at him. "So...who else has someone normal in their life?"

"Well, there's Count Spankulot..." He replied.

"Count Spankulot?" She repeated in disbelief. "Are we talking about a vampire?"

"Well, he's not the biting kind," he assured her. "Nor is he one of those sparkly dudes with too much make-up. He's a spanking vampire, meaning he spanks kids."

"How...interesting..." Destiny said slowly.

"Yeah, he's a got a girl named Wish," he went on. "Cute girl, but kind of Goth-y."

"Oh, I see..." She nodded, almost too vigorously. Then she eyed him carefully. "What about you? You got a girlfriend?"

Knightbrace nearly spilled his coffee at the question. "Uh, no...I'm not the dating type."

_Are you sure? _Destiny suddenly thought.

"What about you?" He asked.

"Uh, no..." She shook her head. "I'm not into men right now..."

"Hey, can't blame you," he chuckled before sipping his coffee. "Honestly, there doesn't seem to be anyone good around here today..."

_Maybe? _She thought silently.  
_

Molly glanced over from her passenger seat and watched as Rocky sorted through some papers. Molly's papers. Since taking into KND training, Rocky had offered to do her paperwork on account of the stuff seemed complicated to understand and work on.

Basically, Rocky was helping Molly cheat a little, but the little blonde wasn't complaining. Rocky was just that good a friend.

"I remember when she helped me out."

Molly turned to see Tommy smile at her from his pilot seat. She blinked at him. "How?" She asked curiously.

"Well, a while back before she was part of the KND and became my leader..." Tommy began as his hands loosened on the wheel. "I wasn't part of the KND. I had lost my chance..."

"Lost you chance?" She asked.

"Long story," he said simply. "I saved the KND... then the Code Module couldn't take my booger identification for some reason...yeah..."

Molly casted another quick glance at Rocky. "How did she...?"

"She kind of had do some sneaky stuff..." Tommy chuckled. "Right after I helped her defeat some wacky adult villain, she talked Numbuh 362 into letting me join again. Rocky kind of forged something into a book to help me out..." He blushed a bit, recalling the memory all too well. He looked over at Molly. "Promise you won't tell anybody? Rocky is like the best KND operative ever, and I really don't want her to get in trouble just for doing what she believes is right."

Molly nodded slowly. "I would never, ever do that. You can count on me." She smiled sweetly at me.

Tommy, smiled back, his cheeks red. His hands loosened even more on the wheel.

"Tommy, careful!" Rocky shouted, breaking him out of trance.

Tommy whirled toward the window just in time to push the wheel down to raise the vehicle up. They nearly crashed into a mountain.

"Sorry, sir..." He apologized.

"Aw, don't worry, Thomas..." Rocky chuckled before petting him on the head. "It happens..."

He blushed at her touch, then looked over at Molly. She shrugged, giving him a teasing smile.  
_

"And then Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb will be right here..." Mr. Boss went on as he jabbed a finger on the blueprints scattered over his table.

"You sure Lou said he couldn't make it?" Crazy Old Cat Lady asked carefully, petting one of her kittens in her arms.

"Miraculously, yes," Mr. Boss chuckled. "He said he needed to remain at work."

"Hope he remains there for a while..." Mr. Fibb said. "Because this plan must work. Right, Mr. Wink?"

"Indeed, Mr. Fibb," Mr. Wink nodded.

"Okay, CCL already knows that her kittens strike here..." Mr. Boss began. "Then Knightbrace, you-" He looked around the room. "Here, where's Knightbrace?"

"I'm sure the molars just need another examination..."

They all turned to see Knightbrace standing outside in the yard, chatting on his phone.

"Catrina, can you please tell him to shut his phone and get back to business?" Mr. Boss told the feline villainess with a sigh.

Catrina nodded before she proceeded through the door and was about to call Knightbrace over-

"I'm sure, Destiny, don't worry."

She immediately shut her mouth. Who was Destiny? Wasn't that a girl's name?

"Trust me, you're smart, you did a great job on your first day..." Knightbrace went on, not noticing that Cat Lady was standing in the doorway. "And yeah..." Cat Lady could have sworn she saw him blush as she scratched his head. "Of course I think you're smart...you made dentist school with flying colors..."

Catrina just stood there. She smiled as she adjusted her glasses.

"What's that?" Knightbrace asked as he pressed his ear into his phone. "D-dinner?" He nearly dropped his phone as he stuttered on that word. He clutched his phone and looked at it in surprise. "Uh, really?"

"I'm sorry..." Destiny's voice spoke on the other end. "You meant what you said about not being the dating type?"

"Oh, no, forget what I said!" He said quickly, his face flushed. "I, uh, I'll think about..."

Catrina stifled her chuckle as she left him alone before heading back toward the table.

"Well?" Mr. Boss asked, not tearing his eyes away from the blueprints.

"He's making a very important call..." Cat Lady said with a light chuckle.

"Oh, come on!" Mr. Boss groaned. "What could be so important that Knightbrace has to miss out on the plan?"

"Oh, I'm sure you'd know..." Cat Lady laughed.

"Whoo, sorry about that, guys!" Knightbrace said with a chuckled as he pocketed his phone and approached the table. "Important call about work! What did I miss?"

"Well, as I had just went over earlier..." Mr. Boss began again.

As he went on, Knightbrace felt a touch on his arm. He turned to see Cat Lady smile at him.

"I think dinner would be a great idea," she told him knowingly, giving him a wink.


	4. Chapter 4

"That wasn't funny, Catrina," Knightbrace muttered grimly as he and the cat-borne villain strolled down the street after the meeting had ended. He still felt embarrassed that she was getting warm about his slight fondness for the female dentist from work.

"Oh, I know it's not funny, Candy," Cat Lady tried to stifle her giggle. "But don't you look cute being all shy and nervous over whoever this woman is!" She let out a chuckle. She eyed him carefully. "So...what's her name?"

Knightbrace rolled his eyes, his cheeks heating up a little. "Her name's Destiny...she's a dentist."

"Oh, a female dentist!" Cat Lady cooed. "Perfect match for you!" She gave him a once-over of his villain attire. "Does she...?"

"I met her with this costume right after I knocked out some punk who stole her purse..." He sighed. "Yeah, she's seen Knightbrace."

"Oh, good," Cat Lady nodded. "So maybe sometime, if this date works out, you could introduce her to us."

Knightbrace's eyes widened at the suggestion. "Oh, ho, ho, ho, no! She's a bit freaked out and surprised by all this stuff!"

"And she's from where?"

"Quahog."

Cat Lady hissed as soon as she heard the word of that disgraceful town. "Is she like...?"

"Griffin's the reason she moved here in the first place," he explained. "You'd think I'd want to hang out with a woman who's as messed up as his wife?"

"Point taken," Cat Lady rolled her eyes. Then the biggest of smiles spread across her face. "So...are you going to dinner with her or what?"

"I, uh..." He gazed at the ground. "I'm still thinking about it..."

"Oh, what is holding you back, Candy?" Cat Lady exclaimed in exasperation.

"Normality," he responded. "Look, we go to work together, we spend some time together, I don't want this friendly relationship to go down the tubes because I might mess up on this first date I've had in years!"

Cat Lady raised an eyebrow at him. "When was your last date?"

"Dental School."

Cat Lady whistled in obvious surprise. Then she gave him an assuring smile. "Then don't worry, Candy Jelly," she laughed. "Catrina is here to help!"

Knightbrace winced. "That's what I'm afraid of..."  
_

Destiny smiled as she gazed at her cell phone with excitement. "He said yes!" She exclaimed happily but rather quietly, raising her arms up in triumph. She was in her room in her nightgown, having called Knightbrace earlier about going out to dinner. He said he would think about it...

Then an hour later he called back. He said yes.

This got Destiny's heart racing. This would be the first date she's had in years. Men in Quahog were such bastards, _especially _that Quagmire guy. True, this Knightbrace or Candy Jelly or whatever was not what she expected...he seemed more than what she expected.

"I got a date..." Destiny's told herself quietly, smiling to herself. Suddenly, her eyes shot open in realization. "Oh, I got a date!"

She leaped from her bed and ran over to her closet. Opening its doors, Destiny gazed at her clothes. Some she had only worn for special occasions and nothing else.

What to wear for a date, she had recently forgotten.  
_

Last night went by quicker than expected, and then the afternoon wore on, and soon, it was nighttime.

"What do you mean I can't go out as Knightbrace?" Candy exclaimed frantically as he stood with his arms spread apart.

"You really want to blow this?" Cat Lady asked him with a raised eyebrow as she fixed his cuffs. "I mean, I barely see you without the costume."

"That's because it makes me feel strong, brave, and awesome," he replied hotly. "Plus, people are more intimidated by my mustache than by my evil dental skills..."

"I'm sure that Numbuh 3 was just being stupider than usual..." Cat Lady rolled her eyes as she adjusted his tie. She stood back and smiled at her work. "There we go."

Slowly, Candy turned and gazed at himself in the mirror. He looked so...sophisticated.

"I look like Lou when he's working at Evil Adult Co.," he muttered under his breath.

"No..." Cat Lady corrected, giving him a friendly pat on the back. "You look very handsome." She placed an arm around him and led him toward her door. "Now go out there and meet up with your future wife!"

Candy wheeled toward her in bewilderment. "Future wife?"

Cat Lady tried her best not to giggle. "You're getting old, you know that?"

"You should talk..." Candy muttered under his breath, hoping his feline and _much older _friend didn't hear.  
_

Destiny peeked out her window, wondering if Candy reconsidered...

She sighed as she turned away from the window, rubbing her bare shoulders. She finally found an old but lovely dress in her closet that was perfect for tonight. She wore a blue strapless dress and her short hair was tied back in a small ponytail.

Fortunately for her, her parents were out. And Molly was at some friend's house; some kid named Tommy. Fortunately for Destiny, none of her family knew she was on a date. If she told her parents, they would get a little protective, especially her dad. Even though the shotgun had been meant for Quagmire, he would go so far to make sure his daughter was safe.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. And Destiny ran as fast as her heels could take her as before she quickly opened the door.

"Hey," she greeted, almost a bit shyly.

Candy smiled at her, his mustache twitching a bit in anxiety. "Hey yourself."

"What, no jumpsuit this time?" She teased, gazing at his formal suit. "But seriously, you look great."

"Yeah..." His eyes scanned her nearly revealing dress. "You, too..."

Soon, they were both in the car and Candy drove down the street. They had been in silence for a few moments until Destiny began a conversation.

"So where are you taking me?"

"Oh, just some nice restaurant that my organization knows so well..." Knightbrace said quietly.

"Meaning?" Destiny asked carefully.

"There's this villain called the Cheese Shogun, and he used to terrorize this place until some KND operatives took him down..."

Destiny's eyes widened. "Oh," was all she could say.

"Yeah, I know, it's weird..." He sighed. "But that was a long time ago and the Shogun has left the place in piece with the liberty of all the cheese they can serve."

"Yeah, cheese is great..." Destiny said suddenly. "I especially love cheese on my ham sandwiches. Though I'm such a meat person, cheese is delicious." She was rambling on, she knew, but anything to try and avoid all this strange adult villain information.

"Here we are," Candy announced as he parked his car on the side. He quickly got out of his seat and went around the vehicle. He opened Destiny's door and motioned politely for her to step out.

_Such a gentleman..._Destiny thought as she smiled at Candy before stepping out of the car. Her cheeks were a bit red, but Candy didn't notice because of the dark. Side-by-side, they both walked up the steps of the restaurant.

"You're going to love this place," Candy told her excitedly. "If we're lucky, the dining set might even be made of cheese!"

Destiny raised an eyebrow, but she was laughing, nevertheless. "That sounds pretty cool."

They were about to get into the lobby when a waiter ran past them, hands in the air in fright.

"Run for your lives!" He cried. "Giant cheese monster on the loose!"

Soon, the other people were running out screaming past Candy and Destiny.

"What the heck is going on?" Candy demanded to one of the people.

"There was a mishap in the kitchen!" One of the waiters cried. "And now there's a cheese monster on the loose!"

A ear-piercing, jurassic screech was heard and both Candy and Destiny turned to see the horror before them.

A yellow blob was moving slowly through the dining room, taking any cheese available in its path. He growled and let out an even louder shriek before consuming a few cheese wheels on a nearby cart.

"Okay..." Candy said quietly, eyes wide and never tearing away from the scary sight. He quickly grabbed Destiny's arm and they both followed the other people out the door. "Forget cheese!"  
_

Molly gazed at her first ever piece of KND 2x4 technology; it was a handgun built out of a tiny gum machine and water gun. Rocky had taught her how to use it but it still seemed hard to make it work in her hands.

"You ready?" Molly turned to see Tommy smile at her as he held out a KND pack to her.

She smiled back at him, her face slightly red, before accepting her pack. "Yeah, I guess I am..."

"Oh, you're nervous!" Numbuh 13 said. "Well, don't worry, as long as Rocky's got your back, there's nothing to worry about!"

"Alright, people..." Everyone turned toward the doorway and there stood Rocky in a red sweater, a brown skirt, and dark brown boots. Her hair was down and she was wearing shades.

"Wow..." Molly turned to see Numbuh 13 gaze at Rocky with admirable eyes, his cheeks a bit red. She hid her smirk, knowing what was obvious.

"Global Command said a cheese monster had recently been created by some whacked-out cheese chef..." Rocky began as she marched past everyone. She lowered her shades a bit, her brown eyes flashing toward her team and Molly. "We got to bring that monster down with a piece of bread."

"We're really using bread?" Numbuh 13 asked curiously.

"She doesn't mean it," Tommy told him.

"Molls..." She smiled at Molly. "Are you up for this?"

Despite the butterflies in her stomach, Molly smiled. "Won't Fanny get mad when she finds out you took me, a person who's not yet an operative, on this KND mission?" She had taken the time to know Numbuh 86 more, and how much of a brat she was. She liked Numbuh 362 and Rocky better.

"Trust me, I've broken the rules before," Rocky chuckled. "How else would have I gotten here?"

Tommy casted another smile at Molly and nodded to her. Molly nodded to him back, knowing exactly what he was saying mentally.

"Well, I'm ready," Molly said bravely. She looked over at her handgun. "I guess..."

"Good," Rocky said as she flashed a charming smile at her friends before flipping her hair. "Let's rock."  
_

"And then he accidentally flushed himself down the toilet!" Candy concluded with a guffaw.

Destiny laughed, trying not to choke on her fries. Changing their dinner plans after the unfortunate cheese monster situation back at the restaurant, Candy and Destiny ordered some fast-food and laid against the grass of some hill at the park under the stars. It seemed much better than sitting at some table where the atmosphere was probably humid and not much to see but cheese artifacts. The stars were beautiful tonight...

"Wow, your adult villain life sounds pretty cool..." Destiny laughed after swallowing her food.

"Well, everyday it gets more extreme..." He shifted his head and glanced at Destiny. "But not this time...this time, things are pretty much calm right now tonight."

Destiny shifted her head and gave him a teasing smile. "Is that a compliment or a negative remark? I can't tell..."

"What do you think?" He challenged playfully.

"You're quite the talker..." She laughed.

They laid there in silence for a quite some time, gazing up at the stars in amazement.

"So..." Candy began quietly. "How's your family?"

"They're well," Destiny responded. "Mom and dad are great, my little sister's hanging out with her new friends..."

"Nice to hear," he said.

Destiny glanced over at him once again, almost curiously. "You know, I've told you a bit about my family..." She began quietly. "But I don't think you've ever told me about yours..."

Candy held his breath for a few moments, then he gave a deep sigh.

"Honestly, I don't have a family..."

Destiny's eyes widened a little. "Y-you don't?"

"Both my parents are dead..." He sighed like it was no big deal. "Boy, if they were alive today, they would shocked to see what's become of their non-dentist son..."

Destiny continued gazing at him. "I'm so sorry to hear that..."

He turned from the sky and smiled assuringly at her. "Aw, don't worry about it..." He chuckled. "I remember when I was a kid, I'd play dentist with my dog. Dad, the candymaker, would say I'm a genius for knowing so much about teeth. Mom, a baker, would tell me to leave the dog alone and eat my sweets."

Destiny chuckled. "Boy, you must have had great parents."

"I did..." Candy said quietly. "They died as soon as I started college. I wanted to make them proud..." He averted his gaze from the sky. "Then my pride took over and you know the rest..."

"I'm sure they would understand if they were still here today..." Destiny assured him softly.

"Yeah, but I bet they must be rolling in their graves on account of I gave away the family candystore because of my adult villain pride..." He said.

"You worked in a candystore?" Destiny asked.

"Used to," he replied. "Then the KND came into my life, and boom, I couldn't take the stupid candy job anymore and sold it to some moron..."

"That's so sad..." Destiny murmured with pity in her voice.

"Actually, it's fine by me," Candy muttered. "I got an assistant job with Sigmund, anyway. And though I have no family, I still got my villain buddies..."

"I'm glad to know you're happy..." Destiny said softly.

"Yeah, thanks, Destiny..." He said. He checked his watch. "Oh, boy, I better take you home." He got unto his feet and offered his hand toward her.

Destiny smiled and accepted it, pulled up to her feet as well.  
_

Molly screamed before she fired frantically, not caring that she wasn't completely on target.

She and Sector E-Z had arrived at the restaurant as soon as it was cleared out of its scared patrons and Molly had found herself face-to-face with a giant blob made of cheese. As intimidated as it made her, it also made her rather hungry...

"Somebody stop this crazy thing!" She cried as she continued shooting rapidly.

She tripped and fell flat on her face. She turned her head and screamed as the monster closed in on her.

"I got you!" Rocky shouted before she leaped in front of Molly protectively and began firing at the beast, giving off her familiar battle cry.

"Molly!" Tommy cried as he rushed to the little blonde's aid and got her to her feet before dragging her from behind one of the toppled over dinner tables.

"That was freaky!" Molly exclaimed as both her and Tommy watched Rocky battle the monster. "She is good..."

"Yeah, you should've seen the way she took out Father," Tommy laughed. "More cheese than you could imagine!" He smiled to himself. "And she looked even more pretty doing it..."

Molly casted an envious glance at him. "You seem to admire her a lot..."

"Well, she's a pretty girl..." He shrugged. "And she's one of the best and it is an honor that she's my leader. And you already know the other reason..."

"Yeah..." Molly rolled her eyes.

"But it's normal to think someone's pretty," he told her. "I mean, has any guy ever thought you were pretty?"

Molly looked at him carefully. "I'm not sure. I keep wondering if that guy-"

"Rocky!"

Both young kids turned to see Rocky grasped into one of the gooey hands of the beast. Their leader struggled, however, she was in tight grasp.

"Hang on, I'll save you!" Numbuh 13 cried as she ran forward.

He suddenly tripped over his own shoe laces. Having been holding a gun in his hand, as soon as he slammed his stomach over it on the floor, it switched it on to full blast, firing straight at the beast's stomach.

The monster howled with pain and it flung Rocky away. Rocky screamed as she flew forward, and crashed right into Numbuh 13.

"Oh, uh..." Numbuh 13 felt his face become as red as Rocky's sweater as he found himself laying on the floor and Rocky leaning above him. "Hi..."

"Yo," Rocky laughed. She quickly got off him and helped him up. They both turned to see that the monster was howling with pain as it's cheesy body began boiling from the heat of Numbuh 13's gun.

"Excellent work, Numbuh 13," she told him before slapping him on the back. Then she gave him her usual charming smile. "And thanks for saving me..."

Numbuh 13 gave a goofy smile, rubbing the back of his neck.

**BOOM!**

Suddenly, the entire room was covered in melted cheese, even the operatives.

"Well, mission accomplished..." Rocky chuckled as cheese dripped from her shades and hair. "Let's celebrate."

"Way ahead of you," Molly said before reached over to a nearby table and grabbed a bread basket.

She dipped a piece of bread into some cheese that was dripping from her shirt and bit into it hungrily.  
_

Candy parked his car in front of the house as Destiny looked out her window to make sure none of her family was home yet. They weren't. Good. She smiled as Candy opened her door for her once again.

"Sorry dinner didn't turn out like you expected..." Candy told her sheepishly as he walked her to her doorway.

"Oh, trust me..." She told him softly. "It was better than I expected."

She smirked as she saw him blush from the corner of her eye.

Now they stood at the doorway, smiling at each other.

Candy tensed a bit, he took a deep breath.

And extended his hand to her.

Destiny looked at it in confusion, wondering what one Earth he was doing.

"Thanks for joining me this evening," he told her.

Oh, yeah...Destiny gave him a nervous smile before she extended her hand and shook his. Dissatisfied as she was, it was better than nothing. Candy smiled, glad she had accepted his handshake. If only he could kiss her...

"Has anyone ever told you..." He began. "That you have a smile so white it could brighten a room?"

Destiny chuckled. "I guess there's a reason for brushing your teeth five times a day, huh?"

Candy chuckled as he broke his hand away from hers.

Before he knew it, she leaned up and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. Destiny lay back on her heels and smiled up at his shocked face, which was red as a stoplight.

"Well, uh..." He rubbed his cheek shyly. "Good night..." And he quickly walked away.

Destiny sighed, but still smiling, as she watched him go. "Goodnight..."

She turned to her doorway, working the keyhole-

Suddenly, she was spun around and her lips were covered in a full-on kiss.

Destiny's eyes widened as she saw Candy's face pressing against hers. Eyes closed, he put his heart into their kiss. Destiny soon relaxed and moaned into the kiss.

Finally, he broke away, breathing a bit as he smiled nervously at her. Destiny smiled back, trying to keep her breathing under control.

"Um..." Candy played with his fingers. "Well, goodnight!" And he dashed off toward his car.

Destiny smiled as she watched him jump into his car. "Goodnight...Knightbrace."


End file.
